Three Weeks Without Her
by Hollie47
Summary: From Emma's Perspective: Jenny has been in London for 3 weeks and is finally coming back.


It's been three weeks, twenty one days, five hundred and four hours, thirty thousand two hundred and forty minutes, one million eight hundred and fourteen thousand and four hundred seconds since Jenny had left for London I could keep on going on forever about how long I haven't seen Jenny but that may go on for a while.

Here I sit, on the cold metal seats at the airport, wrapped in my thick and warm jacket still shivering from the bursts of icy wind that howl through the terminals as people enter and leave through the automatic doors.

I remember the day perfectly when Jenny had to leave me. We were sitting in Cologne library studying for some exam, I wasn't really paying much attention to the exam as Jenny and I were playing footsies under the table and she kept on giggling and smiling that beautiful smile of hers as I poked her in the side. We tried to study, we really did, but with a distraction as beautiful and gorgeous as Jenny who could blame me. Next thing I know Jenny had pulled a yoghurt and spoon out of her bag. Eating wasn't allowed in the library and I made her quiet aware of this fact. It didn't stop her from opening her yoghurt, scooping some up in her spoon, moving it slowly into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and making really sexy sounds as she withdrew it slowly. This went on till she finished her yoghurt. I could feel my ears burning bright red the whole time.

After we had gotten back on track and actually studied a bit Jenny got a phone call from her mother. Her father had been shot in a bank robbery and was now in hospital. We raced back to Jenny's house to pack her some stuff to go back home with. Jenny was shocked, I could tell. It was written all over her face. She barely talked and had worn the same facial expression since she found out about her father. Luckily her mother had organised Jenny a ticket or we surely would have forgotten. The plane didn't leave for three hours, so all I could really do was just be there for her. I had no words to say to her, my mind was blank. I just placed my hand on her knee and smoothed my thumb over her delicate skin to help comfort her. Sooner rather than later, Jenny was curled into my side, resting her head on my shoulder as silent tears fell from her eyes, onto her rosy cheeks and rolled down off of her chin. I pulled her close to me, soothing her as I wiped away her tears. I could have never let go of her, but we had to leave for the airport soon.

As we arrived at the airport, we placed Jenny's luggage on the conveyer belt to go through and be put on the plane. We sat down together, in the exact same spot I am sitting in now, waiting for her to return to me, she cuddled into my side as we waiting anxiously for her flight number to be called. Her flight was called to start boarding about an hour later. I walked her over to the gate, gave her a hug and kiss and told her I loved her. She did the same and promised to keep me informed while she was away.

Over the next few weeks, I got a call from Jenny about every second day. Her dad was improving. The bullet had hit nothing too important and he was recovering nicely. He got released from the hospital after fifteen days and Jenny stayed a bit longer to help out around home. I got a call from her yesterday saying she was coming back today. After I had gotten off the phone with her I jumped around my room for almost twenty minutes, fist pumping the air and squealing in delight. My sister had saw me and yelled out to Mum that I belong in a crazy house.

So here I am now, freezing, waiting to hold my girl in my arms again. I miss her so much. It feels as though something is missing without her. An announcement is made over the loud speakers. Jenny's flight is landing right now. I am so excited. I jump up and walk over to the gate she will be coming through. I forget about the cold as I am way too excited.

I see her, in the crowd of passengers which have just gotten off the plane. She spots me. She pushes past the people in front of her and runs into my open and waiting arms. I hold her tight, telling her how much I love her and how I am never letting her go again. She does the same. We stay like this for ages, just basking in the warmth of each other's presence.

My Jenny is back, I am so happy. The last three weeks have been torture, but now as I hold her, it's all forgotten. She's my girlfriend, the love of my life. I love her.

Fin~

**Authors Note:** Comment Please


End file.
